Inuyasha: The Forbidden Chapters
by Tusuke Kounami
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting! Can Inu say sorry? Sango and Miroku get REALLY close! Has Sess found love! Rated R for Lemons!
1. Commitment

InuYasha This is a story that I have written for my enjoyment, these characters in any way do not belong to me but to the great Ramiko Takahashi Hope you have fun reading this just as much as I had writing. Here we go! P.S. This story contains lots of lemons!!! So be prepared!!  
  
Chapter 1: Commitment -"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha raced towards the running ebony haired girl. -"Sit boy!" Kagome had enough of Inuyasha for one week. It was bad enough that her feelings were getting stronger for him everyday. But to see him in the arms of Kikyo was just too much! This was the last straw, she couldn't put up with his mixed feelings anymore. So her final decision was to leave Feudal Japan for good.  
  
-"Damn, you wench, quit doing that I just wanna talk to you for a sec!" -"You should of thought of that before you went off to seduce Kikyo!" Inuyasha was just now getting over his spell. -"Say what! I wasn't trying to seduce that little wench you wench! What gave you that idea you dumb-broad." At this Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Inuyasha who was just a couple of steps away from her! -"Mmh. Inuyasha! SIT! SIT! SIT! And SIT! I am not a wench!" Inuyasha, who was already several feet into the ground from the terrible curse, could not answer to Kagome's response. And with that Kagome turned around satisfied with her work in torturing Inuyasha, went in to the Bone Collector's Well to go home for good.  
  
I just cannot believe the nerve of that stupid, idiotic, low-down snake-in- the-grass! He actually had the nerve to call me a wench, again! I get so sick and tired of him calling me that I could just-just. _"Oooh!" I am so mad I could cry! And with that Kagome cried herself to sleep, in the comfort of her own bed.  
  
-"Inuyasha you know that you could have been a lot more thoughtful than that. Calling her names is not going to get you anywhere with her."  
  
Though he hated to admit it, the perverted monk was right. And there was no way in changing what he had done.  
  
-"Who asked for your input anyway, you little perve" Inuyasha was very irritated from taking advice from a perverted monk by the name of Miroku.  
  
-"It was only a mere suggestion, Inuyasha. Can you not see? Or is that thickheaded skull of yours blinding your eyesight? It is so obvious that Lady Kagome is in love with you, and you can't even see it."  
  
Inuyasha winced at this but did not want Miroku to see his shame.  
  
-"Who asked you?"  
  
-"Are you saying Inuyasha, that you do not feel the same way about her as she feels for you?"  
  
-"No! I mean-yes, um. er.just stay the hell out of my business Miroku!" And on that note Inuyasha leaped away heading further into his forest.  
  
It felt good to finally be back home. No fussing, fighting, crying, or anything of that sort. She was finally free from that stupid Inuyasha, although, she did miss her other friends Kaede, Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Why did he always have to mess things up, just when things were going so well between them two?  
  
-"Oh, Inuyasha."  
  
Well, there was no use in crying over spilled milk. She had promised herself that she would never return to Feudal Japan, even though the Shikon Jewel was not yet complete. There were only three more shards that were needed to complete the Shikon Jewel, and she couldn't even go through with that.  
  
-"Ms. Higarashi is there something that you would like to share with the rest of the class. Kagome had completely forgot that she was in her Social Studies class and felt rather embarrassed. She could feel her face turning red as the class turned to look at her.  
  
-"Um. sir. I was just-just trying to remember something important that my mother told me I had to do." She was a horrible liar.  
  
-"Well try not to think out loud okay?"  
  
-"Yes sir." This day could not possibly get worse than it already was.  
  
-"Mother I'm home!" There was no answer.  
  
-"Now where could everyone be?" Kagome went into the kitchen and found a note on the counter; it was a note from her mother. It read that her mother and grandfather went out of town, to America to visit her aunt and uncle. How could they just leave her here in Japan by herself? Man, this bites she thought and to think that I have to stay here for a whole week on Spring Vacation with my bratty brother! There was more on the note, it read: and your brother is staying over a friends' house out of town as well so you'll be by yourself for a whole week take care. Love Mom Wow! She was actually home alone by herself for a whole week! What to do! She had to call friends and invite them over, though she didn't have many, the ones that she did have would come over. Or maybe she could just spend a quiet week without her friends and just have little R&R to herself. That sounded like a great idea! The first thing Kagome did was to get out of those ridiculous school clothes and put on something comfortable. She decided to go with a matching tank top and sweatpants: they were red with a little white dog on the front of her tank top. She thought that they were cute, not thinking that they resembled the half dog-demon in the Warring States that she was trying to forget.  
  
-"Miroku, get your nasty ass hands off of me! I am perfectly capable of going down the well myself! Mmgh. get. off of me, you bastard!"  
  
-"Inuyasha! You are being terribly stubborn as usual. You must go to Lady Kagome now!"  
  
-"Whoever said I wanted to go see that wench in the first place? She's mean and evil and inconsiderate and sits me all the damn time, I." Miroku had heard enough and with his staff, he hit Inuyasha across the head!  
  
-"Ow! Why you bastard, one of these days I'm gonna break that damn thing!"  
  
-"That is no way to talk about Kagome! You and I both know fully well that Kagome is neither of those things that you have just mentioned. I think you should leave at once to go and apologize for your misbehavior."  
  
-My misbehavior? What the hell are you talking about you stupid monk?"  
  
-Your little meeting with Kikyo was it not? That obviously made her mad seeing her with you. Might I ask what were you doing with the Lady Kikyo anyway?"  
  
-"Kikyo?!"  
  
-"Oh, you don't recall your meeting with her?"  
  
-"Oh damn you Miroku, and your perverted little mind! What I was doing was trying to tell Kikyo to stay away from Kagome, because Kikyo had told me that she made a vow to kill Kagome personally so that she and I may be together in hell forever. But I had told the bitch that if she did anything to hurt Kagome, that I would deal with her personally! The crazy bitch!"  
  
-"I understand. Now go and let Kagome know the news so that this quarrel between you both may end."  
  
-"I am not going to apologize to that wench!"  
  
-"Inuyasha, I swear by the gods that you are impossible."  
  
Later that night while Kagome was home alone, she found herself getting bored, and she had nothing to do. She finished all of her homework, she had studied for all upcoming tests for the aftermath of Spring Break, and she even called herself doing a little "spring cleaning" and cleaned the entire house! Tedium was something Kagome disliked very much.  
  
-"Darn, what am I going to do now that everything is done?" Kagome walked into her room only to find two round golden eyes staring straight at her! Had she not recognized the figure in time she would have screamed of sheer terrifying horror! Those golden eyes were so horrifying at times, especially when they were mad!  
  
-"Inuyasha!" She ran to her window to let the dog-demon in. Inuyasha swiftly landed on her bedroom floor.  
  
-"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"  
  
-"I came to talk to you."  
  
-"Oh."  
  
Inuyasha had realized what she had on and was in total shock, and could do nothing but stare. Kagome instantly realized he was staring at her clothing and felt rather embarrassed, for him to see her with a resemblance of him on her shirt, she was clearly not thinking, she started to blush.  
  
-"Oh my gods! Inuyasha I am so."  
  
-"No need for apologies, I find it rather nice." They stared at each other for a very long time and realized what was going on. Inuyasha was scratching his head in embarrassment and started to speak.  
  
-"Uh, Kagome I came to apologize for my behavior last week and I want to tell you that I am really sorry. and I had nothing to do with Kikyo's presence there. I was just trying to get her off your back and mine but I don't think."  
  
She kissed him passionately on his lips not being able to resist the temptation anymore. It was something that she had been longing to do for quite sometime now. She herself could not believe it but she was.  
  
Kag's pOV** I can't believe I am doing this! Oh but he smell so good, just like pine and cinnamon. I just can't help myself anymore. and his tongue inside of my mouth feels so wonderful. I never want this moment to end!  
  
Inu's pOV** Wow! She's kissing me! I can't believe this she smells so wonderful. *Sniff, Sniff* what's that smell?! Oh gods, she smells enticing! Her scent is changing. Damn it what do I do? What does she want me to do? I can't stop kissing her, her lips taste too good. Oh man.  
  
Kag's pOV Eeek! What do I do now! Oh gods what have I gotten myself into? Umm. maybe, I should take this a step further to show Inuyasha how serious I am and then he'll forget all about Kikyo and want me for sure!  
  
Kagome stops kissing Inuyasha and slowly backs away from him a few steps. She then pulls up her tank top revealing the red bra she had on underneath, and pulls it off. She then pulls off her red sweatpants revealing the matching red panties to the bra. She knew Inuyasha loved red.  
  
Inu's pOV By the gods she is beautiful! Her perfect body. she is offering herself to me! I will accept her offer.  
  
Inuyasha, walked towards Kagome until he was but one step away from her. Kagome took the final step towards Inuyasha and started kissing him passionately all over again, as this continued Inuyasha was fumbling with his kamino trying to get off. Kagome took notice off this and helped him out of it for she wanted the same that he wanted. Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the bed and starting taking off what was left of what she had on. He didn't see the reason as to why modern day humans had to wear so many cover- ups. He was growing impatient, and let out a low growl deep in his throat. Kagome helped him take off her remaining clothing; Inuyasha instantly started placing passionate kisses all over her body. He could tell that she was in heat and could not take it. He instantly sprung back up and started kissing her all over again this time thrusting his demon hood inside of her. She let out a soft moan, letting Inuyasha know that she wanted more than that. Inuyasha then started a rhythmic pace to which she quickly became accustomed to. Her breathing was becoming short and fast and she could not take it anymore. She pulled him closer to her body wanting him to go deeper inside of her. She called out his name to let him know that she was deeply enjoying what was going on. Inuyasha's thrusts became quicker and harder as Kagome got louder and louder. Not wanting her neighbors to hear what was going on Inuyasha reacted quickly and bit her neck, letting her know that she was getting out of hand. But she would not quiet down, so he bit down even harder while he was thrusting in and out of her, drawing blood from her neck. She quickly got the hint and started to calm down, but as she did so she started moaning a little deeper from the mix of pain and pleasure she had just received from him. At this Inuyasha let out growl of pleasure letting Kagome know that he was enjoying her moan as well.  
  
Inu's pOV Man she is so great! I enjoy hearing her calling my name. Damn, the wench is getting too loud. I need to act quickly.  
  
Kag's pOV Oh my gods he is wonderful! He's actually making love to me! Oh I never want this night to end. Inuyasha instantly started to slow down thinking that Kagome had her fill of orgasms for one night. He slowed his pace more and more until he was down to slow thrust inside of her. Wanting to stop for the night he gave her one more thrust that was long and hard. Kagome's nails clawed into his back from the impact of the thrust and let out a tremendous moan letting Inuyasha know that she enjoyed him well. Inuyasha realized that he was still biting into her neck, but did not want to let go. He listened as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He finally let go her neck looking at the mark he had made instantly realizing that she was his now and forever, and by this mark he was committed to her and she would forever be his mate. A smirk went across his face as he pleasingly looked at the girl who was now a woman. He whispered for only the keenest of ears to hear:  
  
-"She's all mine!" (End of chapter 1: Commitment, did you understand as to why this chapter was titled commitment? If you didn't maybe you should read the last paragraph one more time. Hmm?) Please R&R I'm in the process of writing the second chapter Tueske Koenami 


	2. Two Loves, One Heart, One Choice

Yeah, yeah, I know, don't own it just write it! Enjoy! Chapter Two: Two Loves, One Heart, One Choice ****  
  
Kagome was the first of the couple to be stirred from her wonderful sleep. She was kind of upset but not much.  
  
Kag's pOV Damn it all. Why did I have to wake up first? Last night was so much like a dream. Wow! He looks so cute lying there asleep.  
  
Kagome was slowly drifting off until she felt an odd pain in her neck.  
  
Kag's pOV Ow! That hurts!  
  
Kagome felt her neck, but could barley touch it from the tremendous pain she was feeling. Not wanting to awaken Inuyasha she carefully slipped out of bed, gracefully putting on her robe that hung on her door and ran to the bathroom. She quietly closed the door behind her, and ran to the mirror. She was in a state of total shock at what she saw in the mirror.  
  
Kag's pOV By the gods. I have two fang marks on my neck as if I was bitten.  
  
Kagome instantly remembered what had happened the night before and did recall Inuyasha biting her. She just couldn't figure out as to why Inuyasha bit her, if she was making too much noise all he had to do was tell her! Kagome was good and mad now!  
  
Kag's pOV Oh great! Now I have these two marks on my neck and they hurt like hell! Damn it all Inuyasha this crap really hurts! Now what am I supposed to tell my friends if they see this mark? Ohmygosh! What would my mother say! DAMN IT!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha started to stir, because he could not smell the strong scent of his Lady Kagome next him. He arose from the bed and quietly put his kamino on, as a thought of last night's scenario flashed through his mind. Inuyasha blushed a light shade of red. He really did enjoy Kagome last night. He never in a million years thought that sex could be so good. Heh, he never thought Kagome could be so damn good let alone the sex in general! I mean I do give her credit for her nice body and her human-like emotions- no girl in Feudal Japan would ever be able to show their emotions like she does, all because they're too shy, too stubborn and stuck in their damned ways to change-but what do I care it's not like I'm gonna end up sleeping with any of those women. I have Kagome, and she is my mate now and I have her to protect to the death and devote the rest of my life to her. Could things get any better than this? Am I sure this is what I want? Of course it is! Pull yourself together, Inuyasha! Kikyo is no longer apart of your life. She is a thing of the past! Kagome is your present and hopefully your future. She will be the one to bear you your cubs not Kikyo! So why the hell can't you pull yourself away from that stupid wench!  
  
Inuyasha grabs his hair in his frustration and pulls.  
  
Inu's pOV Arrgh!! Why the hell can you not get it together you're in love with Kagome for crying out.  
  
Inuyasha hearing a noise outside the door quickly lets go of his frustration and puts his attention on the door, at that moment Kagome enters the room and the couple just stares at one another. Recalling the blissful events of the night before, they both blush and turn their heads. Too afraid to hear what the other had to say in the matter. Kagome walked towards Inuyasha, she had something that she wanted to say to him. It was funny though how she, no matter how hard she tried to, could not for the world stay mad at him. Inuyasha standing in the middle of the floor stood his ground waiting to hear what she had to say. He knew something was bothering her, he could tell by the change her scent, and he wanted to know immediately what was on her mind. Inuyasha waited.  
  
- "Inuyasha, I need to ask you something, but. I'm afraid I don't know how."  
  
- "That's easy wench, just put your lips together and say: Inuya."  
  
- "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!!!"  
  
If this were an Anime, Inuyasha would be on the ground right now from Kagome's yelling! =)  
  
- "Okay then! What the hell are you trying to say?"  
  
- "I guess I want to ask you uh. um. well."  
  
- "Come on! Spit it out I haven't got all day! We gotta look for shards you know!"  
  
- "JUST BE PATIENT AND LET ME GET MY WORDING RIGHT!!!!"  
  
- "Calm down, its not that serious." Inuyasha was now annoyed and showed it through his voice. "Oh all right! What is that you want to tell me?"  
  
-"Thank You, now what I am trying to say is uh. um. well, why did you bite me on my neck last night?"  
  
- "Huh!? Well uh. I. uh. DAMN IT YOU WERE BEING TOO LOUD! I HAD TO SHUT YOU UP SOME KIND OF WAY!"  
  
- "WELL YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST TOLD ME! INSTEAD OF BITING ME ON MY NECK LIKE SOME ANIMAL!!! Oops! Inuyasha I'm so sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that way! Please for give me!!! Please?"  
  
" Feh. It's alright, I guess. But there is something I must tell you." Inuyasha looks at the ground with his hands behind his back and starts to play with "dirt'" on the floor with his foot. The reason why I uh. ahem. um. uh. bit you last night is because. I uh. wanted you to be my mate." He said in almost a whisper that only she could hear. Kagome's heart began to dance around in her chest at the words she just heard from the one and only hanyou she could ever love.  
  
"Are you. serious. Inuyasha. you really want me to be your. your. ma. mate?"  
  
"Yes. I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. At first because I thought you as Kikyo. but you. are not her. and you never will be. that is why. why." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome as if he just got some big bright idea in his head.  
  
".Why I love you."  
  
"Oh! Inuyasha!" Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms. As they embraced each other a knock was heard on the door. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha to go see who was at the door. As she ran down stairs, Inuyasha had a feeling of uncertainty as he stood in Kagome's room alone.  
  
Inu's pOV Something doesn't smell right! It's like I smell two Kagome's at the same time. but the other is scent is. somehow. slightly different. I just can't put. "Grrrr. KIKYO!" Inuyasha jumped out of Kagome's open window, just as Kagome opened the door only to find no one there.  
  
"Grrrr. YOU BITCH! I KNOW YOU"RE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE! I can smell you! Now come out from wherever you're hiding and show your face!" A bewildered Kagome stood at the open door wondering who on earth her dirty-little-inu was talking to.  
  
"Inuyasha, who are you talking t." Just as Kagome was about to finish her sentence Kikyo appeared from behind Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHA! BEHIND YOU!" Inuyasha jumped from from the spot he was standing, to in front of Kagome as to guard her. Inuyasha had his back towards Kagome and was facing Kikyo. He whispered something for only Kagome to hear.  
  
"Kagome get in the house now!" Kagome not wanting to get in the way followed his orders and ran into the house and locked the door.  
  
"Why did you come here you wench! You don't belong!  
  
"Why Inuyasha, how could you say something like that to the woman you love. You know what I want my little Inu. I want you. I want you to come with me, don't you remember your promise to me?"  
  
"FUCK YOU AND YOUR DAMN HELL! IF I'M GOING TO HELL I'M GOING ALONE BUT IT SURE AS HELL WON'T BE WITH YOU! I love Kagome and nothing will be able to change that. You used me you BITCH, you used me just to rid yourself of the Shikon Jewel! You wanted me to make that damn wish you selfish BITCH, you wanted me to change into a human so that I could be defenseless! You never love me, all you did was care about yourself and I was the perfect bait for your little plan too! KEH! Kagome loves me for who and what I am and she never wants me to change. And for that I will stay as the dirty hanyou I am! And then to put Kagome's life in danger! I will surely send you to hell MYSELF! IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well that's Chapter TWO! I'm think it's pretty good if I might say so myself! ~_^ Tueske Koenami 


	3. Shippo caught Miroku doing WHAT! to Sang...

Oh JOY!!! *_* It's finally here! Chapter 3! Tueske Koenami came through! *Sobs* A job well done! ~_^ Well here it is the chapter you have all been eagerly, yet patiently been waiting for. CHAPTER 3: "Shippo caught Miroku doing WHAT! to Sango!?" hehe Even I wonder what I am going to write. (I am sooo bad) Well here goes! Oh yeah! Way more Lemons than my first chappie! Enjoy!  
  
*Sobs* I know I don't own Inuyasha! But hey, I can still dream can't I?  
  
Meanwhile back in the Feudal Era in Kaede's Village one late afternoon. Sango and Miroku are alone in Kaede's hut, when Miroku pulls a most life- threatening stunt.  
  
- "HENTAI! *Slap* DON'T YOU EVER, AS LONG AS YOU LIVE GRAB MY ASS AGAIN!!!"  
  
Miroku rubbed his face from where Sango the demon slayer just slapped him, though he was in pain there was something about that slap that turned him on even more.  
  
- "My most sincerest apologies Lady Sango. I just. I. I will try and contain myself. After all I am a monk and I do work for the Buddha."  
  
- "Why DO you touch me in such ways houshi?"  
  
- "I. uh. I. don't think I can say, my Lady Sango."  
  
- "Ne? Why not?"  
  
- "Well I do believe it would cost me my life if I told you so."  
  
- "And why is this houshi?"  
  
- "Because. I do believe you would slay me."  
  
Sango was serious now.  
  
- "Slay you!? Nonsense, what is it that you are not telling me?"  
  
- " .Well if you insist. do you recall the first time that we met? You were looking for Inuyasha, because Naraku had deceived you. Well when I first saw you throw your hiraikotsu I. I fell in love with you. I guess you can sort of say love at first sight.  
  
-"Oh houshi."  
  
- ". Please my lady and let me finish." Miroku paused for a brief moment. ". Ever since the first day that we met, I said to myself, never in all of my life, have I seen such a rare and exotic beauty, and a demon slayer to boot. A wanted to be with you, I wanted to touch you, feel you, I needed you. Soon I. I started to have withdrawals every time that you left my sight. Looking at you, became a drug to me, I soon allowed myself to go even lower than I already was to grab your attention. So I started to. touch you in such ways that you never thought possible from a monk, and yet still you rejected me, so I thought maybe I could grope other women in front of you to catch your attention. and nothing seemed to work."  
  
Sango who now had tears forming in her eyes responded to Miroku.  
  
-" Oh Miroku. all of this time I thought. your acts of perverted-ness towards other women were because you had no interest in me. I thought I would forever stay lonely in this world. *sobs* .ever since I lost my father and then. Kohaku. I thought. I thought . that there was nothing left in this world for me. And then you. *sobs* . came along and I felt like my life had a meaning to it again. Your kind, sweet and gentle words allowed me to realize that. I do have something to live for. Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kohaku, myself.. and you houshi.  
  
Everything fell silent after Sango's words, as the two realized that there was a longing written in each other's eyes. A longing for love, trust and the desire to be wanted in this world, and they found it in each other. Yet something was missing as they stood there in Kaede's hut staring at one another. Something like completeness. Yes that was it, although Sango and Miroku had confessed their love to one another, there was still a feeling of incomplete left inside of them. But how. how do they fill this void deep down inside of them? At that very moment Shippo walked in.  
  
-"What are you guys doing gawking at each other like that? You look like you're in some kind of daze or something, it's really creeping me out! Anyways, Kaede said to go and look for Inuyasha and Kagome so that we can eat. And hurry it up I'm starving!"  
  
Shippo ran out the hut, hoping to find something to do to keep himself occupied, while Miroku and Sango went searching for Inuyasha and Kagome. Secretly, Miroku knew where Inuyasha had when off to, but was unsure of whether or not he had returned with Kagome yet. So he did what any good friend would do, and went searching for the pair, besides he felt sorry for poor Shippo who claimed he was starving. ^_^  
  
-"We've looked everywhere houshi and still we have not found them! What are we going to do? I'm really getting worried."  
  
-"You need not have anything to worry about. I have a pretty good feeling that Inuyasha and Kagome are still in Kagome's time. In fact I am confident that they are still there."  
  
-"Whew! That's a relief. I was starting to get really tired from all of that searching."  
  
-"Are you okay Sango?"  
  
-"Hai. I'm fine. I just really could go for a nice hot bath right about now."  
  
At that moment, Miroku walked carefully over to Sango and with the utmost care picked her up cradling her in his arms.  
  
-"Houshi what are you doing?!"  
  
-"You will see my lady, you will see."  
  
Sango had no idea that along their way, Miroku had spotted a beautiful hot spring. And it wasn't too far by.  
  
-"Miroku where are you taking me?" asked a confused Sango who was enjoying the extra warmth added to her body."  
  
At that moment Miroku had stopped and gently put Sango down upon her feet. Sango was breath taken at what she saw before her.  
  
-"Oh houshi. it's so beautiful. By the gods you are truly wonderful!  
  
She kissed him lightly on the cheek and ran to the hot spring before her. Not caring about anything else but taking a nice hot bath, Sango quickly removed her clothing and ran into the hot spring. Sitting herself down and relaxing, letting all of the worries in her body soak away, Sango had forgot about Miroku.. just for a moment. She quickly turned around to look at Miroku who looked dumbfounded. She could not help but smile.  
  
-"Miroku."  
  
Miroku just knew what was coming next, her giant hiraikotsu against his head. So he closed his eyes really tight and waited, but it did not come. He carefully opened one eye and could not believe the vision that he saw before him. There standing before him was his beautiful Sango.. naked. Her beautiful pale body was amazing! He could not believe she had the courage, though a brave woman, he'd give her that he never though she'd have the courage to pull a stunt like this. He had to especially admire her beautiful round breast that the suns' last rays played upon. He always wondered what was underneath that skin-tight armor she always wore. It always left him and his imagination in their own little world. He looked further down past her breast and below her navel and had to suppress a groan. Her beautiful valley eagerly awaited him. He needed to take her as his own NOW or run away! He could not fight the temptation. Sango brought him out of his wandering thoughts.  
  
-"Miroku. I."  
  
She stepped back in fear and covered her breast as if in fear, like she suddenly realized something. Miroku saw this and took a step closer to her, closing in the small space that was left in between the two of them. Miroku looked down into Sango's eyes as she looked up into his.  
  
-"My lady. please do not be afraid."  
  
And with that he kissed her passionately upon the lips allowing himself to taste her every being. She opened her mouth willingly as if to say 'Welcome', for she to was dying to taste him. After what seemed like minutes that had passed them by, the couple broke their embracing kiss, to allow much needed air to come to them. Sango backed away from Miroku but winced, missing the warmth of his body, but continued on anyway. She slowly turned towards the hot spring and walked into its shallow end. She turned her head slightly, to glace at her side as she came to a halt, as if she was gesturing for Miroku to follow. He quickly caught on and removed his robes, sitting them down by a near-by tree right along with his staff. He walked carefully over towards Sango his masculine bare-naked body showing before her. It was now her turn to have wandering thoughts.  
  
Sango's pOV  
  
'By the gods he looks wonderful! What have I gotten myself into? Do I really want to do this!? Do I really want to share this with Miroku? Yes I do. more than anything in the world I want to share this moment with him and only him. He is the only man I have ever fell in love with and I can honestly say truly loves me back. his body. is so. so perfect. I always wondered what was underneath all of those robes. They left very little for the imagination. Now I can truly see his form. He's so handsome.'  
  
Sango felt to strong arms wrap around her body. Welcoming the extra heat to her body she laid her head gently upon his chest embracing the moment, tears forming in her eyes again.  
  
-"Miroku. how I love you so."  
  
Tears were now streaming down her face as she moved to look at his face; it seemed to have a calm and caring look upon it.  
  
-"I love you too my love."  
  
Sango pulled away from his warmth yet again, only for this time, Miroku to follow closely behind. The couple moved into a deeper part of the hot spring where a beautiful and warm waterfall streamed down upon beautiful, smooth pink and gray colored rocks. Turning around to face him, Sango's mouth met Mirokus' in a passionate and even more of a deeper kiss. This time Miroku pulled away gently lifting up Sango and setting her upon one of the enormous smooth rocks. Wanting to please her in every way possible and show her how much he cared, Miroku took Sango's left breast into his mouth and gently kissed, licked and sucked it. A moan escaped from Sango mouth, as she threw her head back in sheer bliss, he continued this while softly caressing and squeezing her right one. Sango arched her back allowing more access to be given to her soon to be lover. Loving the idea that he could please her and make noises come from her in such ways, Miroku slowly kissed his way down to he navel, gently putting his hands between her thighs to allow him access to her awaiting valley. She gladly allowed him access of her. Miroku wanting to test as to see how far she would allow him to go, gently pushed his middle finger inside her while l tasting her virgin nub, that has never been tasted by any other man before. Sango threw her head back violently, opening her legs even more as if he could get any closer. Miroku entered two more fingers inside her to allow her to feel what was to come. Sango breathing became shorter and faster as she tried to search for air. It became hard for her to speak.  
  
-"Miroku. Ah! Ah! My. oh. kami. I can't. oh! I can't. I can't. ah. breath. unh. unh."  
  
Sango became louder and louder as Miroku sucked, kissed and nipped her maiden hood and each thrust of his three fingers.  
  
-". Unh, Unh, Unh, Mir. Miro. ku. love me. love me. just like that. yeah. love me!  
  
Miroku mentally chuckling to himself, removed his hand and his mouth from her sweet maiden hood that was already flowing with her tantalizing juices. He prepared himself to enter her as he seated himself upon the rock and while settling Sango upon his lap, all in one swift move. His man hood slipped easily into awaiting valley, a moan escaping from both their lips. Miroku proceeded to finish what he had started, thrusting his man hood in and out of her while she straddled his lap. Grabbing on to his shoulders for better support, Sango threw her head back, eyes closed, while calling Miroku's name. She couldn't believe the intense pleasure that she was receiving from him and truly wondered if she could take it anymore. He thrust in and out of her at a steady pace not wanting to hurt her in anyway because of his selfishness in wanting her. Sango became very impatient. Sango pulled her body closer to Miroku's her arms holding his head as it rest upon her breast. She whispered something into his right ear.  
  
-"Onegai. onegai. love me. faster. by the gods please love me faster.  
  
Miroku did as he was told, wanting to obey her every command in order to please her the best could. Miroku's speed increased dramatically, in and in result was rewarded with his name loudly escaping Sango's lips.  
  
-"MIROKU!!! Yeah, just like that, love me just, AH! like. that!  
  
In and out, in and out, faster and faster, harder and harder, Miroku pushed his man hood inside of Sango not wanting to ever let her go, and her the same as the couple was lost in their own world.  
  
~_^  
  
Meanwhile Shippo was thinking to himself what on Kami-sama's green earth could be taking them so long. Wanting to eat quick fast and in a hurry, Shippo ran and told Kaede that he was going to look for Sango and Miroku and he was taking Kilala with him.  
  
-"Kaede I'm going to go look for Sango and Miroku. I'm starving! There's not doubt in my mind that Miroku has touched Sango in some way that she didn't like and he is on the ground injured or something."  
  
-"Hai, ye do that and take Kilala with ye so ye is not alone. Ye better be back soon for the darkness is coming upon us very fast."  
  
-"Hai, I know. I'll be back soon!"  
  
And with that Shippo went in search of his two friends who were SUPPOSED to be looking for their other friends Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
-"Kami-sama what do you think is taking Miroku and Sango so long Kilala? I'm really worried! Ahhh! What if they got lost searching for Inuyasha and Kagome? And now all four of them are lost! What if we get lost!?  
  
Kilala growled softly to let Shippo know that he need not worry about the two of them getting lost. With Shippo upon her back, they were moving through 'Inuyasha's Forest' very quickly. Kilala and Shippo had traveled very far when all of a sudden they could smell hot water right up a head of them, and yet another scent that they could not exactly put their paws on. Kilala slowed her pace to a trot just to make sure that they weren't caught intruding. Nearing the hot spring, Shippo jumped off of Kilala's back to go ahead and check everything out to make sure that it was safe. As he neared the spring he heard what seemed to be a mixture of a scream and a moan, wondering what on Kami-sama's green earth was able to make such a noise. As he came into the clearing of the hot spring he noticed Miroku's robes folded neatly at the base of a tree and his staff leaning against it, while Sango's clothes lay not to far away from Miroku' s.  
  
Shippo's pOV  
  
'What are their clothes doing here? They must be taking a bath or something. I bet Sango has hit Miroku with her hiraikotsu and he's all crimped up some where in another part of the hot spring for staring at her.'  
  
Hearing what this time seemed like a REALLY loud moan Shippo turned his head to face the front of him and could not believe the sight that he saw before him! Sango and Miroku were both NAKED and Sango was on top of Miroku's lap the same way he sits on Kagome's lap sometimes only Sango's legs were wrapped around Miroku's waster and she was making these funny faces as if she was in pain. Miroku looked like he was in pain too, but it didn't look like it was bothering him much. Then there was that noise again, the noise that sounded like the mixture of a scream and moan all in one! Both of their faces were flushed with red and it seemed like that they were stuck or something! So Shippo did the only thing he could think of to see if the two were alright, not wanting to go into the deeper part of the water because neither Inuyasha or Kagome has taught him how to swim all that well. He yelled.  
  
-"Sango! Miroku! Are you guys alright!?  
  
Sango and Miroku were immediately taken out of their bliss to see who had called and at the same moment lost their balance upon the rock and fell into the hot spring.  
  
^_^ Well that's Chapter 3: Shippo caught Miroku doing WHAT! To Sango!? HA! That was way longer than my other two chapters! I hope you guys enjoy! Until next time. Konichiwa!!!!! ~_^  
  
Tueske Koenami  
  
P.S. REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Final Death of an Undead Miko

Wow! Tueske Koenami has written Chapter 4! *And it's about time too! Yes and I must say that I am quite proud of myself too! I figured since my head is over flowing with ideas from where I left off on Chapter 3, I might as well write!! ^_^ I call this chapter: "The Final Death of an Undead Miko" I know it's a long title but I like it just the way it is! Anyways I seriously don't think that there will be any lemons in this chapter maybe an orange or two but that's just about it, I guess we'll have to wait and see won't we? Well on wit da fic!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: "The Final Death of an Undead Miko" I'm sorry to let you all down but... unfortunately... *heaves back a sigh* I do not own Inuyasha and his gang. -_-;  
  
Anyways here's Chapter 4!  
  
Inuyasha looked down upon his blood stained claws as his mind processed what he had just done. Had he just... no that couldn't be it, could it? Did he just kill... Kikyo? Yes, yes he did...but...how? How was it after all of this time that he was NOW able to kill her, after all they had been through to get rid of her, for her to stop haunting the lives of the living and go back to the one's that are dead. How was it that now, at this very moment was he able to kill her...FINALLY...with such ease? The answer slowly formulated itself in the hayous' mind as he continued his stare at his blood stained claws. Love and Hate. There was a very thin line between the both and sure enough, in one day's time he was able to experience both. He was told about this... this thin line before, by a youkai that went by the name of Shirokaiba.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Inuyasha, who was only at the tender age of 6, had just witnessed his first death and loss of a friend. Inuyasha gently held the dead baby rabbit in his hands as he sat kneeled upon the ground, on the brink of crying. He held the dead animal up to Shirokaiba so that he could see.  
  
"But why Shirokaiba? Why? *sobs* Who could be mean enough to do this!?  
  
Inuyasha who had became very close friends with the baby rabbit had learned to love the first and only friend he ever had.  
  
"I'm sorry about your...friend Inuyasha. You must know these things sometimes...happen."  
  
Inuyasha, who was now trembling violently, was still holding his little friend in his hands. A low and deep growl started to emit from the young hanyou's throat as his body form slowly started to grow.  
  
"INUYASHA!" yelled Shirokaiba. Inuyasha abruptly stopped his transformation at the sound of his name. The older youkai looked at the young hanyou with awe and amazement at the sight that he was just about to encounter. Shirokaiba gently picked up the crying hanyou cradling him in his arms just a father would and slowly started to walk back towards the cave.  
  
"Inuyasha, you must know that these things sometimes happen. I am truly sorry indeed as to what has become of your friend but you must move on and not let this weaken you. Do you hear me?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded into the youkai's chest.  
  
"Good, there is a matter that I must explain to you Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head to stare into the youkai's face to acknowledge that he was listening.  
  
"What just happened back there is very dangerous for you as well as others. What just happened back there, you need to understand. Inuyasha you must know that there is a very thin line between love and hate. Sometimes one can over power the other when the timing is right. Back there Inuyasha you almost... you almost turned full youkai. I cannot say that this is good and I cannot say that this is bad either. But I can say this Inuyasha; watch what you feel and the situation around you. What YOU feel can be a threat to those around you as well as a blessing. I must tell you NEVER again, allow yourself to lose control of yourself. For the dangers of it are by far too gruesome to speak of at your age, but I am more than sure that you will understand in time. It is your knowledge of whoever killed your friend has caused you to feel hate, and yet at the same time you loved your friend. These two emotions combined can cause more destruction than any other form or means of destruction known to man and youkai, and it is because of this... your being made from two worlds that you need to ALWAYS control yourself."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Yes that's exactly what it was. His undying love for Kagome and his everlasting hate towards Kikyo. His hatred for her overcame his very being, allowing him to rid Kikyo of the world of the living.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
It's all clear to me now. Before... before I chose Kagome as my mate, my...my love, Kikyo was able to roam the earth, because I... because I still loved her even after all of those years, I still loved her. I had realized that that love began to die when she tried to kill Kagome for the first time. It tore me apart. I never knew that the first woman that I ever fell in love with was able to produce so much hatred. I never...knew. She was so kind and gentle with all that came her way, and that is what made me fall in love with her, because she was kind and gentle with me, a lowly hanyou. But what she really wanted was for me to change into a human so that she could rid herself of that damned Shikon Jewel! *scoffs* Well no more, I have chosen my life's mate and I plan to be with her until death do us part.  
  
Inuyasha slowly turned his head to look at the unharmed Higarashi Shrine.  
  
"Kagome." he said quietly to himself.  
  
Kagome quickly ran out of the protection of the shrine to meet her hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha are you... okay?"  
  
Inuyasha averted his eyes from the shrine to the beautiful and ALIVE miko that stood before him; a gentle smile slowly graced his lips. Embracing her in a warm hug Inuyasha gave the beautiful miko his answer.  
  
"Hai Kagome, I'm fine."  
  
Still in his warm embrace, Kagome pulled away just enough to look into the hanyou's face. She gave him a warm smile.  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
She laid her head upon his chest once again, while he laid his head upon hers, taking in her everlasting scent of sakura blossoms.  
  
"Let's go home Kagome."  
  
Well that was Chapter 4, I know that it was kind of short but that's okay cause I'm doing Chapter 5 right now! Honest! *takes a step back from the outraged audience* I'm typing, I'm typing sheesh! Don't get your underpants in a bunch! *audience's eyes' start to twitch* Oops! *runs away from angry audience* I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!  
  
Mikuki-chan: Unfortunately, Ms. Koenami cannot... *turns and looks at the crazily running authoress* ...heh, heh... be with us right now, she's sorta got herself in a little predicament. So I will talk for her. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Koenami-chan needs more reviews. *ahem* Thank you!  
  
IN LOVING MEMORY OF MARJORIE NELSON, JOE FINNEY, and ISRAEL FINNEY... TUESKE KOENAMI'S FRIEND, UNCLE, and GRANDFATHER.  
  
Mikuki-chan: May we all just take a moment; to have a moment of silence for all of those loved ones that we have lost in the past. *angry mob abruptly stops chasing Tueske, to have a moment of silence* *Tueske starts to cry in the background behind Mikuki-chan*  
  
Mikuki-chan: Koenami-chan, please stop crying or you're going to make me cry too! *sobs* PLEASE REVIEW...  
  
A MOMENT OF SILENCE  
  
How do I say goodbye, to what we had? The good times that we have had, I pray them back. I thought we'd get, to see tomorrow. But tomorrow's long gone away. It's so hard to say goodbye, to yesterday.  
  
I don't know where this road is going to lead. All know is where we've been and what we've been through. I thought we'd get, to see forever. But forever's long gone away. It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.  
  
And I'll take with me the memories; to bring my sunshine out of the rain. It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. And I'll take with me the memories, to bring my sunshine out of the rain. It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.  
  
*sobs can be heard in the background from Mikuki-chan and Koenami-chan* 


End file.
